Awkward Questions
by WriteMyDreams7
Summary: Ten-year-old Sho wants to know what sex is. Kei is horrified.  The time skip at the end contains Kei x Sho


**This is the first part of a mini-series involving little Sho asking Kei awkward questions**

Kei took a bottle of beer out of the refrigerator and cracked the cap off with his fangs, taking a drink of the cold liquid as he leaned back against the stove. He could fight off his thirst a little if he drank something. It wasn't what his body craved, but it was better than nothing.

Absently, the vampire sipped his beer while listening to the restful heartbeats of the three children he'd adopted. He'd never thought he'd have a family, but he had three kids now. Sort of. Shinji hated him and would never see him as anything but a monster, but Sho and Toshi liked him. He'd become a parental figure to the younger boys, and Sho… strange, sweet, accepting Sho had melted the ice around his heart and restored his desire to live.

Kei raised his gaze from the bottle as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He recognized Sho by his scent, and assumed he hadn't been able to sleep. Why else would he be awake at this hour?

Sho came into the kitchen, dressed for bed in an old tank top and baggy shorts. His black hair was messy from being in bed, and he yawned as he approached Kei.

"You couldn't sleep?" the vampire asked.

"No… I lay awake for awhile, but that got boring so I figured I'd come talk to you."

Kei tousled Sho's hair. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked, taking another sip of his beer.

"Do you know what sex is?"

Kei almost spat his beer out. "What?" he coughed, setting the bottle on the counter as he stared at Sho. What was Sho doing asking him about sex?

"Do you know what sex is?" the child repeated, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Kei groaned. "Where did you hear that word?"

"I was in the grocery store, and the two girls in front of me in line talked about it. They stopped when they saw me though and didn't say anything else." Sho pouted, obviously annoyed by his ignorance.

"They shouldn't be talking about that in public anyway."

Sho shrugged a little, fixing Kei with a curious look again. "But, Kei, what _is _sex?"

The vampire twitched. He'd known he'd be asked awkward questions like this as the kids grew older, but he'd hoped it wouldn't be until later. "It's for grown-ups."

"Like beer and cigarettes?"

"Yes, Sho. Sex, just like beer and cigarettes, is not for children."

Sho frowned a little, but his expression brightened. "Can we have sex when I grow up?"

Kei turned crimson. "No!"

Sho pouted. "Why not?"

"Because sex is for a man and a woman! I'm a man, and you're a man so it um wouldn't work."

"Oh." Sho looked confused. "Why is sex only between a man and a woman?"

"Because people who love each other have sex so they can have a baby. A man couldn't have a baby with another man."

Sho nodded. "But what is it? What do you do?"

Kei blushed again, wondering how to word his explanation. Simply saying "it's for grown-ups" hadn't worked since Sho was too curious for his own good. "Um… it's uh a game for adults. With two people."

"What about more than two? Is that possible?"

The vampire squirmed uncomfortably, hoping Sho wouldn't ask him for details. He didn't want to have to describe a threesome. "Yes, more than two people can have sex."

"So when Toshi and I are grown up…?"

Kei flushed. "NO! I am _not _having sex with either of you when you grow up!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a pedophile!"

Sho looked confused. "What's a pedophile?"

Kei twitched. "A pedophile is an adult who likes having sex with children."

"Oh. But I'd be a grown up then, so you wouldn't be a pedophile."

"Sho, I don't care how old you are I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Why?"

"I already told you! Besides, I don't really go that way… I prefer women. And I do love you, Sho, but just in a platonic way."

Sho smiled at him. "I love you too, Kei!" The smile faded, replaced by a determined look. "But what's sex? You've barely told me anything!"

Kei face palmed. What was he supposed to do, give Sho a porno so he could educate himself? He was only ten, and he'd be scarred for life if Kei did that. "Two people who love each other get very close and become one person."

Sho tilted his head on confusion. "How do they do that?"

Kei twitched, resisting the urge to bang his head against a wall in frustration. How could he word this vaguely enough that he'd get Sho to shut up and go back to bed, but not be so graphic he horrified Sho? "Um… the man takes his wife to bed, and they take off their clothes. Then they have sex."

"Why do they have to take their clothes off? Don't they get cold?"

Kei groaned. "Sho, stop asking questions! It's three in the morning; go back to bed and get some more sleep."

Sho pouted. "But I want to know more," he whined.

The vampire sighed and tousled his hair. "I'll tell you all about sex when you're older, I promise."

"Fine," Sho grumbled. "You better tell me though!"

"I will."

Sho nodded and gave Kei a hug. "Night, Kei." The vampire returned the embrace, and Sho smiled at him before skipping off to bed. Once he was out of sight, Kei downed the rest of his beer. Hopefully it'd be a long time before he had to answer another question like that.

_Ten Years Later_

Kei snickered a bit as he glanced at his exhausted lover, brushing Sho's sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "I was wrong."

"About what?" Sho asked sleepily, turning over and snuggling up to the vampire as he yawned. Tonight had been particularly wild, and Kei felt rather impressed with himself for how much he'd worn out his lover.

"Remember when you were ten and asked me what sex was?"

Sho nodded. "Yeah, you turned really red." He laughed as he pressed Kei closer.

"Well I was wrong. I did want to have sex with you when you grew up."

Sho smiled tiredly. "Yes you did." He leaned his face against Kei's hair and yawned again, blushing as his stomach growled loudly.

Kei extricated himself from Sho's grasp, nudging him away. "Go get something to eat; I'm not sleeping in the same bad as you if your stomach's going to be growling all night."

Sho pouted, reminding Kei of the child he'd once been – and in many ways, still was. "Only if you come with me."

"Fine." Kei got out of bed, and Sho grabbed his hand before heading into the kitchen in search of food. The vampire leaned back against the counter as he watched Sho rifle through the cupboard, smiling to himself. Despite being twenty now, Sho still reminded him of that annoying ten-year-old who always asked him awkward questions…

"Kei?"

"Hm?" The vampire shook himself out of his memories and glanced up at his lover, who'd settled for a bowl of instant ramen as snack.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Kei shook his head. "I'm fine." He settled down in a chair, and Sho took the seat next to him. Sho wolfed down his ramen with the speed of a starving man before putting his dishes away. He grasped Kei's hand and helped him up before sweeping him off his feet, eliciting an indignant yelp from the vampire.

"Put me down!" Kei ordered. He hated being carried since it made him feel small, and who was Sho to pick him up like that?

"No! You made fun of me, so I'm going to carry you," Sho grumbled as he headed into the bedroom.

"Was it necessary to pick me up?" Kei made a face as his lover set him down on the bed. He slipped under the sheets, and Sho snuggled up to him, wrapping his arms around the vampire.

"Stop whining; I like picking you up." Sho pulled Kei closer before tugging the sheets over them, leaning his face against Kei's hair again.

"I noticed." The vampire let Sho clutch him closer and draped an arm over his lover's waist. He'd get Sho back tomorrow for carrying him.

"Love you, Kei," Sho said sleepily.

"Love you too, Sho."

Kei felt Sho smiling against his hair as he closed his eyes, and a few moments later both of them were asleep.


End file.
